Disney's Frozen: What Ifs
by ShadowClan1231
Summary: What if Anna never saved Elsa? What if Anna never meets Kristoff? What if Elsa never freezes Anna's heart. There are alot of what ifs in frozen, and i want to show you what could of been. This is my first ever fanfic so please enjoy and let me know what you think.
1. Sisters removed

**I wist to inform you that this will be my first fanfic. ****let me know what you think and if you want me to continue these What ifs.**

Sisters Removed

"your sister is dead." Elsa's face turns to one of shock and disbelief, she then falls to her knees in the frozen fjord and all of the sudden the blizzard stops.

A few meters away Anna is trying her best to reach Kristoff. Finally Kristoff Reaches her . " ANNA!" Kristoff screams. "Anna, what are you doing out h..." Kristoff is cut off as Anna forces her lips against his own. All of the sudden, Anna's hair begins to slowly colorize, revealing her normal reddish color right before Anna breaks the kiss. "...Wow I.. i mean.. um." Kristoff trys to speak before Anna cuts him off."Only an act of true love can thaw an icy heart, Kristoff, I lov..." Anna Doesn't finish that sentence before she hears a familiar voice yelling out in pain.

Her heart stops when she realizes who's voice it belonged to. See turns just in time to see her beloved sister fall to the ice lifeless, with a sword through her chest, while Hans stands over her." NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Kristoff Yells as he begins running towards Hans full of rage. Hans turns toward the sound of the voice only to see a large fist smashing into his skull. Anna just stands with a face as white as the snow around her staring at her lifeless sister in a pool of her own blood.

Unknowingly to the group, a group of royals standing in balcony above, who had witnessed the entire scene, were standing motionless, almost as white as Anna. "t-t-t-he q-q-ueen..." one of the royals stuttered.

Back on the frozen fjord, Anna finally regains control of her body and in an instant, is running towards her lifeless sister with tears running down her eyes. Hans is trying to protect himself from the powerful punches coming down on him. Kristoff is now sitting on Hans chest, punching him in the face as fast and hard as his body will allow."You...Son...Of...A...BITCH!" Kristoff says as he punches Hans one last time, before hearing the loud crack of his neck and his body going finally stands to his feet and turns around to see Anna kneeling in a pool of blood holding her lifeless sister crying into her chest.

Anna had removed the sword from Elsa' chest to try to revive her elder sister in the chance that somewhere inside her, there was still life. The action was in vain. Kristoff walks over towards Anna just as he realizes that the snow and ice around them started to melt, the fjord then cracked open and Kristoff,Anna,Elsa, and Hans all were aboard a ship that was frozen under the ice. Kristoff watches in awe as the world around them turned into the normal summer weather. Before kristoff stops admiring the thawing world,he realizes what was going on behind him."FUCKING BASTARD!" Kristoff hears before heading towards Anna.

The ice in the fjord started cracking, but Anna didn't care, she didn't even notice. She was to busy holding her sister tight in her arms wishing this was all just a horrible nightmare. She looks over to see Han"s lifeless body laying on the deck of the ship(She didn't even think about why she was on a ship) "Serves you right...you FUCKING BASTARD!" She then turns back to crying into her sister's lifeless body.

Kristoff kneels Down next to Anna and holds her as tight as he can." I'm sorry Anna, I'm so sorry." "don't be, this is not your fault, not your fault at all." Anna says before turning to her sister and continues crying as Kristoff holds her tight.

Epilogue

Shorty after a extremely sad funeral of the Ice Queen, Anna recieves her coronation and becomes the new queen of Arendelle. Anna and Kristoff eventually get married and Anna and him moves into the castle, But he never becomes king, he lives out the rest of his days as the royal icemaster of Arendelle. Anna and him eventually have children who will one day take over the throne. Kristoff, Anna, and the kids all live in the castle happily ever after( Yes, i gave it the normal Disney ending.)

The End

**Thanks for reading. these things are harder to write than i thought. Let me know what you think. Give Me some good ideas for what you want next.**


	2. Do you want to build a snowman

**Hey everyone,i'm glad i finnally got this second one posted. I would like to thank Vannilla Butter 88 for this idea.**

Do you want to build a snowman?

"Anna!" Elsa fires a energy blast to try to save Anna but only manages to hit the wall, Anna then falls into a giant pile of snow."Anna!" Elsa begins running over to craddle young Anna."Anna,ar-are you okay?!"Anna begins to open her eyes."mmmm,i said catch me. Elsa giggles before hugging her younger sister.

Years go bye fast, Elsa and Anna enjoying every second of their childhood. Elsa trys to keep her powers shut up, but sometimes she just can't help herself. In those cases Anna and Elsa would spend every second building extreme and amazing things out of snow.

One day, Anna trys to convince Elsa to try to teach her to use the powers.(even though Elsa knew perfectly well that Anna would never be able to use the powers for she wold have to be born with them, or cursed)"Come on Elsa, please?" Anna showing off her sadest puppy eyes she could conjure up, but Elsa wasn't buying it."I'm sorry Anna, but even if i did try to teach you its imposible for you to do any of , Papa said that i should stop using my powers so much."Please, i promise not to tell, besides if i can't do any of it any way than whats the harm of teaching me?"Elsa thought for a moment and finnally sighed in defeat."Fine, but don't tell anyone. Cross your heart." Anna crossed her heart and zipped her lips then couldn't help but smile."OK. lets go!"

Anna grabs her hands and pulls Elsa to the ball room, where they usually do all their mischief. Elsa spends the next few hours teaching Anna how to focus and release her energy, of course to no effect in Anna."ugh" Anna begins to get extremely annoyed."hmm, i told yo-" Elsa gets cut off"Don't you DARE say i told you so!" Anna scoldes her. "fine, i won't say it." Elsa says in defeat. Then she slowly starts walking to the other side of the room and wispers"i told you so." but not quiet enough for the next sound she hears is a snowball hitting her in the back of the head.

She turns around to see Anna with another snowball cocked in her arm ready to fire. Elsa puts on the evilest grin she could conjure."So, thats how you want to play it huh." Before Anna's eyes, Elsa conjured up a giant boulder above her head.(which she had recently learned how to do but wasn't completely in control of it yet) It takes all of Elsa's power to throw it, but at the last moment before she released the boulder, she lost her focus. To their dismay, instead of Elsa throwing a big puffy soft ball of snow, she instead though a large rock hard boulder of solid ice straight towards Anna.

Luckily at the last moment, Anna was able to jump out of the way of the boulder. Elsa wiped her brow in releaf, but for Anna, it was completely different. Anna looked straight at Elsa with a look of fear and terror. She began to step back heading towards the door. Elsa noticed this."Anna, wait!" after that Anna turned around into a full fledged sprint with tears rolling down her eyes leaving Elsa just standing there in a big snowy icey mess.

Epilogue

Anna And Elsa begins to drift apart, after hearing about the insident, the king and queen decide that Elsa and Anna should stop spending time together."we'll shut the gates, lower the staff, and stop Elsa from convercing with people,including Anna" The king converses with the queen. When the king and queen go on their buisness trip and are lost at sea, Anna forgets all about the incident and just wants to spend some time with her Elsa never forgets that day of almost killing Anna._Conciel, don't feel._she stays locked up in her room trying to control her the day of her Inauguration. when Anna falls in love with Hans and Elsa Loses It.

**I would like to apologize for the quality of this one. My mind went blank halfway through and i didn't know what to do. Let me know what to do next, and thanks for reading.**


	3. A quick thanks

**Hey readers, i just wanted to give a quick thanks to all of you. This frozen what ifs was my first atempt at doing any sort of fanfic. i was extremely happy to hear that people like these. I want you to know that i will be halting these what ifs for a little while, and im going to make a nice kristelsa story( not a one shot) Thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoy the kristelsa story.**


End file.
